Prior art stringed instruments have included simple electromagnetic or piezoelectric pickup both with and without signal processing effects and guitar “sustainers” that employ a feedback loop around the tensioned string to produce prolonged notes.
The instant invention differs from or improves upon these known devices and makes possible better sounding stringed instruments that may be more pleasurable to play.